


Something to Die For

by doublxpistol



Series: Body Talks [4]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: And just general worship, Billy is a sociopath but maybe cares idk, Blood Pact, Co-dependence, Cock Worship, Disassociation, Homophobia, I want to make this very clear .. they are not healthy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Some Homophobic slurs again, mentions of abuse, some religious themes, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublxpistol/pseuds/doublxpistol
Summary: Dealing with the fall out from being discovered, Billy finds himself feeling more alone than ever. Even the one closest to him has no idea what goes on in his mind. It matters not, Stu would be with him until the end regardless.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Mentioned Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott
Series: Body Talks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Something to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say goodbye, just leave an open door  
> I wanna hear you say, you give me something to die for  
> When I feel that something is right  
> You give me something to die for

He didn’t know how long he stayed wrapped up in Stu’s arms, and he didn’t care to know. Moving at all made him ache all over, he didn’t even bother looking at himself, Billy already knew his face was black and blue. For most of the morning he had been hiding under his blankets, waiting for Stu to return from wherever he had disappeared to. He had woken up without him, and that alone had been enough to set him on edge. 

It wasn’t enough however to get him out of the room, he had no idea what would happen if Stu’s parents caught him like this, he was not going to bring more pain on himself. Billy could vaguely remember that today was a Saturday, thankfully— he hoped the bruises would be gone by the time he had to go to school next. 

The door opening caused Billy to flinch, the reaction had made him disgusted of himself, he had never felt so low before, and it sickened him. 

“Hey,” Stu greeted, his voice was low since it was still early in the morning. In fact, Billy hadn’t realized how early it was, until he noticed the watery cast of the morning sunlight on the floor. The light caught just right in Stu’s eyes to make them the clearest blue he had ever seen. Billy opened and closed his mouth, unable to utter a single word. Pink was burning across his cheekbones, Stu could see that clearly, the sight made him fall a little more in love with the blond. Despite all the pain he was in, he could still find time to appreciate Stu’s handsome face. 

“I got some ice,” He explained, holding out a little animal shaped ice pack. Billy stared at his hand for a second, willing his body to move yet it seemed to lag behind somehow— like even his soul seemed to hesitate at reaching out now. 

“Thank you,” Billy murmured. He took the ice pack and pressed it on his battered jaw. The numbness was nice, the ice biting into his skin enough to remind him that this was  _ real  _ and not some crazy dream he was having while he was in a coma _.  _ His thoughts were somewhere far away, still attempting to take stock of what had happened. “Do they know?” 

Billy doesn’t know  _ why  _ he asked, he felt compelled to, some bitter sense of curiosity. Stu pursed his lips, glancing around the room as he sat down on the bed next to him. This causes another flinch, and Stu can feel his heart breaking. He has never seen the other like this, vulnerable and hurt—  _ scared.  _ As soon as he puts a name to the expression on Billy’s face, it’s like a punch to the gut. He never wants to see that expression on Billy’s face again.

“They don’t,” Stu finally answered, “They’re actually out,” The answer is vague at best, but it’s enough to settle him for now. He knows Stu wants to ask him if he’s alright, but he can’t bear the pitying looks he already knows are going to be sent his way, it makes him furious— to think that he was being pitied. 

“What time is it?” Billy asked instead of all the other thoughts in his head. He still feels out of control, there is nothing he can do but rely on the only person that had been there for him. 

“Seven thirty,” Early enough to go back to sleep. Billy gave him a little nod, tentatively holding out a hand to the other. “Come back to bed?” 

Stu’s heart is hammering in his chest, Billy’s head is tilted  _ just so  _ his hair falls out of his face, showing him those deep green eyes giving him that doe eyed look. There is no man alive that could say no to a face like that, begging so sweetly for affection. There is still hurt in his eyes, a secret that only Stu is privy to, he is likely the only person that can see it, and that alone makes him grateful that Billy had chosen him to trust. 

“Of course, darling.” He purred, joining his side again to slip under the heavy scarlet covers. Billy managed to suppress his flinch this time, the warm arms around his shoulders feels familiar— he knows they have done this a thousand times before yet— he feels so disconnected from his body, it isn’t until Stu hugs him that he fully realized this. Billy had been far away inside his own head, trying over and over to figure out what he was going to do with himself. Even his own hands felt foreign to him right now, but Stu was here to help him remember what it felt like to be human again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

It was a gentle question, prodding at the crumbling walls that still surrounded Billy’s heart. Stu had slowly been chipping away at it, only last night he had broken down his defense, he had told Billy he loved him. He was still respecting the old boundary, yet still brave enough to try. (That was something he almost envied about Stu, so unafraid of failure) 

“What’s there to talk about?” Billy answered with a scowl, his immediate knee jerk reaction to someone trying to open him up. He had to remind himself this was  _ Stu.  _ His hold tightened on the blond’s shoulders, he would accept that if that was what Billy wanted. 

“He came home drunk like always and beat me, nothing new.” Billy’s voice was practically a growl, “I hate him so much, he… “ His voice started to fail him now, burying his face in Stu’s chest. “He found the picture of us.” 

Stu felt his blood run cold, nerves tingling all the way up his spine. He felt sick to his stomach, Hank Loomis was not a forgiving man, seeing a photo of his son in such a compromising position would surely have warranted a harsh punishment, that much was obvious. It was the worst case scenario, Billy’s dad would  _ literally  _ kill him for this, it was amazing the boy was with him at all. He pulled back to hold Billy’s face, searching his face desperately trying to find something to say to him. 

“N-Not the bad ones. Just the sleeping one. He said I was like my mom, a-and… “ His gaze drifted off, suddenly feeling all alone like he had in that darkened hallway. It had only been a few hours ago in reality, the remnants of emotion still lingering in his system. Billy could never admit that he was scared out of his mind last night, but he didn’t need to— Stu could read it clearly written in the troubled depths of his eyes. He had only ever seen that petrified look on prey, it was sickening to think anyone had brought him to the level of mere prey. 

“It’s alright. You’re with me now,” Stu assured him, brushing his thumb over his cheek to coax him into looking up at him. Billy’s face turned up, but his eyes had a strange dreamy look, as if he might fall asleep at any moment, not really focused on what was in front of him. “I know,” 

Billy knew logically, that he was at the Macher house, and far away from his father, so why did it still feel like he was looming over his shoulders? 

Hank Loomis was a hunter, just as talented as his son, he would track them down with ease, it would just take time. This was a crime that would not be forgiven, and if he caught wind of how deep their relationship went, well, there wasn’t much stopping him from digging deeper into their  _ sordid past.  _

“He’s wrong you know, you shouldn’t listen to what he says,” Stu murmured. There was a strange knowing look on his face that made him squirm, it was like Stu could peer into his soul and know what was truly brewing in his head. Billy bit the inside of his cheek, still hearing the echoes of insults in the back of his mind. They never truly went away, they were constantly reminding him that he was a fairy and a failure. It wasn’t the first time his father had insulted him, Billy had known it his whole life, it was easy to ignore them most of the time as long as he kept his mouth shut— but there was some horrifying truth in his words this time. He had believed every cruel word out of his mouth last night, and it  _ hurt.  _ Billy wasn’t used to being hurt, his carefully constructed armor had kept him safe for years, so why had it failed now? 

“I don’t think it’s wrong to love you. Getting to be with you is the only thing good in my life,” Stu told him, leaning their foreheads together and closing his eyes. The World was a huge and cruel place, love was hard to come by these days, and it more valuable than anything else one could find. “I still think you’re beautiful, and attractive even if everyone else thinks that’s wrong. I would still love you even if it meant the whole world would hate us,” 

Stu could feel his hands trembling, if the other noticed it, he made no comment on it. He had just bared his heart to try to comfort his lover, and the silence he had gotten in return had made him lose some of his confidence in his words. Was it too much? Or was it not enough? 

Billy made a strange hiccuping noise, clutching the front of his baggy shirt, Stu didn’t dare open his eyes, he knew the other would immediately clam up if he saw him so vulnerable. He tried to wipe his eyes, but soon gave up trying, his eyes were still puffy from crying the night before— he felt so exhausted, he was tired of crying, of being so damn helpless. The bottle he had been cramming his emotions into since he was a child had finally started to overflow, once he was started he was helpless to stop. If he was crying about last night, he was crying just as much for his lost childhood, and all the horrible things he had endured countless times before. 

“I would still love you even if it killed me,” Billy promised back. His lip twitched into something resembling a smirk at his poorly timed joke, knowing Stu would probably be looking at him incredulously. His large hands were steady on his back, tracing small patterns into his skin, reassuring him through this. He had never seen Billy lose his shit before, and certainly not like this— he had seen all shades of emotion across that face, and none like this. 

His eyes were squeezed closed, shuddering with stifled sobs as fat tears clung to his pink cheeks. It was utterly heartbreaking, no words he could say would alleviate them, all he could do was hold Billy until he had cried himself out. 

“I guess I’ll just have to stick around so it doesn’t,” 

Billy opened his eyes finally, to see the brightest smile he had ever seen on Stu’s face. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, some tension was relieved between them— they were a team against the world, there was nothing that could stand between them, the worst had already come. There was nothing left to lose. His tears stopped for a moment, too caught off guard by the openness of Stu’s expression, of absolute love and patience, he could hardly think of something to say to him. No words would be able to express how thankful he was for having someone so kind to be at his side. If there was such a thing as fate, this had to be it. 

“Do you believe me?” Stu was tentative in asking, his hands moving to cup his bruised jaw. His skin was a horrible mottled purple, and green against his tan cheek, bruises on Billy normally looked gorgeous, but these— these were wounds, not given lovingly by his own hands. This was someone who had wanted to  _ kill _ him. 

Billy looked down for a moment, looking deeply for any doubt that still lingered in his heart. The worst had already happened, he had lost everything, what else could he believe in but Stu’s deep adoration and devotion to him. 

“I do,” Billy leaned in and kissed him, tenderly, and fleetingly, a promise of his own love. He was just as much a fool for love as Stu was. “Anyone who touches you is dead,” Stu promised with a wild grin, one that assured he would follow through on his word. 

Billy rolled his eyes, settling himself deep in the boy’s arms again, his head practically hidden under the blankets. This was the last Heaven still gifted to him, luxurious clouds of feathers and loving embraces. He would hold onto it for all it was worth. 

“Sidney, your dad— all of ‘em.” He declared, earning a light chuckle from his partner. If the world didn’t accept them, they could change the whole world around them, it would just take time. “I love you, Billy.” Stu finished. His lips ghosted over his forehead, a small gesture that signified so much more. He said the words so surely, Billy had no choice but to accept it as truth— Stu had done nothing but prove his wholehearted dedication to him, merely helpless to resist the charms bestowed upon him. 

“I love you too.” Billy answered after a second, his eyes closing blissfully at the almost reflexive words. The sounds felt strange on his tongue, he had rarely said them before, and was much younger the last time he had said them. Love was an abstract, and far away concept to him— yet right here it had been gifted to him by God by pure chance. 

They were too intertwined to ever be separated, even if the world hated them. The world didn’t matter to them, so long as they were promised each other at the top of the mountain. Billy could see himself in Sisyphus, cursed to bear his heavy burden for eternity, but it was possible only because of the love he had been given. 

It was a few more days of sneaking around the Macher house when they were away before he could show his face again. It was still badly bruised, but passable. Most would just assume Billy had gotten into with someone, perhaps that’s why no one had ever reported it before now. It was a few more days before he was around school again, it was if he was never gone at all. Life had continued peacefully without him, and it just confirmed some idea in the back of his head that the world was better off without him. 

Stu was at least glad to see him outside the house for the first time in a week, even if he was still mangled up. Sidney seemed a little shocked at the sight of his face, but didn’t ask any questions, already knowing doing so would only get her an indirect answer. Their relationship had always been sort of tense, but Billy was a patient predator if anything, he would wait as long as he needed to before the time to strike was right. 

She didn’t talk to him at all, but their little group was still together at lunch and after school, appearances were everything. Besides, it wasn’t as if Sidney had any other friends to go to. Ever since her mother’s murder everyone had looked at her differently, as if they held some knowledge she was unaware of. It was the perfect chance for Billy to play his role as worried boyfriend, and worm his way closer to her heart. A deadly thorn. Those plans would have to be put on hold for the time being. 

Stu had sat between them this time, shoving into Billy’s space as he always did, so it was written off— but Billy knew the true source of all the affection. A secret truth that still thrilled him to no end. He couldn’t imagine Stu as anything but jealous, making himself a barrier between himself and Sidney, it was cute really, he couldn’t find it in himself to make any move to change it. 

He was only half paying attention to the conversation going on, only when Stu was speaking about something did he tune in. It was still difficult for him to focus for too long, he had always been antsy as a child, yet it chose now to make itself obvious. 

He must’ve said something off, as Tatum was scolding him for some crude joke he had made. It was funny to see her pushing Stu around as if he wasn’t a monster in sheep’s clothing. Each time she smacked him, or scolded him was another reason on his list of reasons to kill her along with everybody else. She was simply an accessory to their story, an unimportant role cast to the first blonde girl with big tits Stu had found. It didn’t matter who it was, she would just end up dead like the rest. 

Billy laughed to himself, bumping his shoulder into Stu knowingly. “Trouble in paradise?” He quipped, earning a glare from the taller boy. “Man, fuck you.” He grumbled, pulling him under his arm to rough up his hair. In any other circumstance, Billy might have bitten his head off about it (he  _ knew _ how much time he spent on his hair) but this time, he would take whatever he could get. As if he needed more reason to hate school, pretending they weren’t together was the worst part of the whole scheme, when all he wanted to do was curl up under Stu’s arm and glare at anyone that bothered them. 

“Get the hell off me,” Billy groused, they wrestled a little before finally losing steam again— settling into their original positions. The girls were talking softly between each other, likely about something to do with her mother or some other worthless gossip. It had been all of five months now, and she was  _ still  _ going on about it. Both of the boys were sick about hearing it now, it was only possible to play innocent for so long. Hearing about their old performance, just inspired a need for another, more  _ sensational  _ killing. 

“I’m gonna walk Sid home, Stu. Why don’t you … do whatever it is you do.” Tatum told him, finally acknowledging their presence again. She seemed annoyed with them too at this point, over time her loyalties had become clear— she was outside of them, a target and victim, on an ever growing list of enemies. 

Stu rolled his eyes, giving the girl a light kiss on the cheek but nothing more. If Tatum thought it was strange, she didn’t say anything, grabbing her friend by the arm to lead her home. 

“Jeez, I never thought she’d stop yammering,” Stu complained once out of ear shot, holding the other still comfortably under his arm. “How’re you doin’?” He asked, looking down at his partner, he looked exhausted from being around people all day— and maybe in part from Stu keeping him up at all hours for sex. 

“Fine,” Billy murmured softly, closing his eyes to lean into him. “Just tired.” His voice gave away exactly how tired he was, his body was still sore even after all this time, it would take a while yet before he was in top condition again. 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Stu jolted upright, turning to press a kiss to his lips. Billy flushed, giving him a fierce glare, looking around in case someone had seen them. His dad was bad enough, the whole town would be worse, though it was only a matter of time before word got out anyways. 

“I love you,” He whispered before he could protest, holding his hands close to his chest to squeeze. There was nothing that made him more happy than saying it as soon as possible, like it was always on the tip of his tongue. Stu loves more than anything to tell him exactly how he felt, the look it earned him was absolutely priceless. Billy’s heart clenched at the phrase, giving him a somewhat shy smile, “I love you too.” He could hardly hear his own voice, it was terrifying to be out in public and to be declaring such things. “Now keep it down, idiot,” Billy growled, though it was only a warning. He gave him a light push away from him, but still looked completely smug at the words. For Stu, he could make an exception as always. 

There was movement not far from them on the bench, causing them to jump away from each other, looking over at the person with panic, before they realized. Billy’s lip pulled up in a sideways grin, “Hey Randy,” 

Randy was smart, yet also dumb enough to not see what was truly going on. He felt like a rival in a way, the boy was always competing for Sidney, Billy would be happy to allow him to take her off his hands, but she was still  _ his _ in his mind, and Billy could not tolerate someone sniffing around his territory. 

“What you been up to, dude?” Stu greeted, jumping up to put his arm around the newcomer, grinning at him as if nothing was wrong in the world. Randy jumped at the contact, raising his eyebrows at the closeness, but not brave enough to tell him to back off. “Yeah, haven’t seen you around.” Billy commented, leveling him with a firm look. He just  _ knew  _ that Randy had jumped at the chance of him and Sidney being on a little “break,” and tried his luck with her. Too bad for him it just meant he had to die with the rest of them.

Stu simply took pleasure in pushing around people smaller than himself, and revealed in the look Billy got on his face before he tore someone apart. 

“O-Oh. Just working. Y’know they just rehired me and everything and I gotta earn my keep again,” Randy explained, though he wasn’t allowing their eyes to meet. He was clearly uncomfortable in the situation, but that only made it more fun for them. “What happened to you? Get in a fight with a bear?” Randy asked boldly, his head finally raising to look him in the eye. He couldn’t quite read Billy’s face, but there was something in his guts that screamed  _ danger _ around Billy. There was something wild deep in his heart that he could just  _ feel. _ There was something in the boy’s eyes that wasn’t quite human, so to speak.

Billy raised his eyebrows and laughed, “Hell no. Skating accident,” They both have their boards at their side, they hadn’t gone out skating all week due to  _ things  _ but it’s a plausible alibi. Stu nods, “Dude hasn’t practiced and tried to bomb that big hill uptown. The pavement was cracked all over and his wheel caught,” The lie comes easily off his tongue as if it was the truth, only Billy knows it’s not-- He’s reminded suddenly that his partner is just as dangerous as even himself, but no one sees it. 

“I’m lucky it’s only this bad,” He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as if the injury was something to be proud of. Randy looked at him carefully, as if waiting for something before he finally relaxed with a sigh. “We were gonna try it again today if you’re interested,” Billy told him with a wink, grabbing both their boards to toss Stu his. 

Billy board was custom, he had saved up over the summer months to buy all the parts. The deck was a sleek red with a bolt of lightning in the middle, it was  _ gorgeous. _ Stu had his own custom too, a gift from his parents years ago. The wood was scarred from all his abuse, and failed tricks— and all the more loved for it. 

“As tempting as it is to see you eat shit, didn’t you learn your lesson the first time?” Randy scoffed, looking between them as if he was convinced there was only one brain cell between the two of them. 

“Yeah Billy, no wonder you’re so dumb,” Stu teased him, earning a scowl from his partner. Even if the glare wasn’t directed at him, Randy still shrunk. 

“It was  _ your _ idea dumbass,” Billy rolled his eyes. Suddenly the mood changed, as if blood had just been dropped in the water.

“I have to ask you something Randy,” His eyes narrowed dangerously, fixing on the shorter boy in front of him once more. Randy tensed, but refused to look away this time, he was fed up with being scared of Billy. Maybe it was the bruises on his face, but there was something  _ off  _ about him that he could just sense, it made Billy seem horribly human. 

“Have you talked to Sidney?” The blond asked as casually as he could manage. The answer would ultimately seal his fate, it made it more fun to play the part of the jealous boyfriend just to toy with his emotions. 

“Yeah, she came in a few days ago, getting movies to watch with Tatum tonight,” He answered, unknowing that it was the worst answer he could have given. Randy had spoken to her, filling her head with his nonsense no doubt, his hold over the girl would be weakened— he would have to do something soon to win her back. 

“Uh oh! Wrong answer,” Stu clapped, startling the shorter, grabbing his shoulders from behind. “Now you just pissed Billy off,” He jeered, leaning over his shoulders, and making sure the boy didn’t try to run away. “Better apologize before he  _ really _ makes you pay,” Stu’s grin was wicked, almost wishing that he would continue to push just so he could watch his partner tear into him. He pushed him forward for Billy to have at him, still looking at the boy he was in love with like he hung the stars in the sky. 

“She said you guys weren’t together—“ Randy tried to protest, putting his hands up in surrender, trying to take a step away from the blond that was glaring a hole through his head. It was obvious Randy was guilty of speaking to her, and already knew he was in deep shit now, fear was written all over his face. It was really a shame they couldn’t just end him here simply for annoying him too much. “I swear I didn’t know-!” 

Billy snorted, “Yeah right, I know you just wanna get in her pants,” He pokes at his chest, causing him to flinch each time. Randy flushed, and vehemently shook his head, “No, no no I’m just her friend!” 

He knew the other expected him to punish him for crossing into his territory, but it was just as satisfying as making Randy wait for the horrible end that was going to meet him. The anticipation alone would be enough to kill him. Billy leaned in close, his cheek resting just close enough to the shorter’s to feel its warmth, “Just you wait Randy, watch your fucking back,” The closeness was intimate in a deadly way, and it even made the other boy shiver and blush. 

Stu laughed at his reaction, which only made him blush darker then rush off away from them. Billy grinned at his retreating back, it felt good to show someone up again, like he was almost on top of things like he was supposed to be. 

“Have I told you you’re hot when you’re scary?” Stu smiled and leaned down to kiss him a few times across his cheeks. “Wanna go bomb that hill for real?” He asked with a cute tilt of his head. 

Billy huffed at him, and gave his shoulder a light shove. Every kiss would scare the hell out of him, it was a risk every time— but he only wanted more. There was always a chance this was the last time they could be this carefree, the only guarantee there could be in this world was this moment. 

“Of course,” 

They skated until sundown when they were finally forced to retreat for the night. It was the most fun they had in weeks, laughing and trying to land tricks without killing themselves in the process. Billy almost wished he had his camera with him just to capture the breathless look on Stu’s face when he finally succeeded and looked to him for approval. 

Billy stopped in front of his house, staring at the front door as if it was truly the gates of Hell itself. The blackhole was beckoning him into it, promising him heartache. He hadn’t even noticed Stu beside him, or the fact he was breathing quicker now, the only thing he could hear over the autumn wind, was his own heartbeat in his ears. 

“You wanna stay?” Stu asked after a few minutes of silence, picking up his board to hold under his arm. They both know no one is home, it’s safe for the time being, but they have no idea when Hank is going to return-- just like always. Its unlikely he changed just because he kicked his son out. 

“I… “ Billy blinks a few times, shaking himself out of whatever daze he had fallen into when he had seen the place. “I just want to get some clothes, I’m sick of wearing your stinky shirts,” He marched forward as if it didn’t make his soul quiver at the thought of having to walk through that hallway to his room. “Come with me,” His voice is low, and he’s unable to look up at Stu. Yet he holds his hands out expecting him to take it. Stu takes it without hesitation as always, willingly following him through the gate to Hell. 

Billy is hesitant at the door, his hand shaking as he tries to unlock the front door. Even his body doesn’t want to go inside, but he feels like he must, to conquer the fear that had been eating him alive. He had to do this. 

He squeezed their hands together, gentle reassurance, but its enough to get him through the door. If there’s anything he can rely on here, it Stu being right behind him every step, quite literally as well. 

Billy paused at the top of the stairwell, he can see his bedroom door is still open from here, yet he cannot bring his feet to move forward. The hallway is dark, shadows creep in from the corners to choke out the light that remained, and even in the darkness-- he can see a spatter on the wall from his face a week earlier. It’s hard to make out in the dark, but he  _ knows  _ it’s there. 

There’s only a moment that passes, before Stu is next to him, searching his face for some kind of expression that might clue him in to whatever was going on in his head. The blond was starting to feel a little out of it again, he leaned against Stu, letting out a low sigh. Confronting this was so much harder than he thought it would have been. Everything feels dreamy around him, fuzzy at the edges and strangely distant. 

Stu says something, and grabs his hands again, leading him through the hallway with brave steps-- unafraid of the darkness that nips at their heels. Billy’s eyes squeeze closed, blindly following him and trusting Stu to guide him. The fear is just enough to keep his senses sharp, so he thankfully doesn’t bump into anything. His room is trashed, his father must have come back through after he had run away. Posters torn down, lamps knocked over-- even his bookshelf was laying on the floor, shelves broken and her contents spilled across the floor. 

He lets out a small breath, seeing the destruction to his things, it’s the ultimate violation of his space-- there was nothing Billy had in his world that his father hadn’t taken from him. 

“Aw man..” Stu echoed his thoughts, tiptoeing through the wreckage to the hollow bookshelf to at least set it upright. That alone cleared up half of the room space. “Billy are you sure you’re--” 

“Shut up,” He snapped, he already knew where he was going. Stu wanted to ask so badly if he was alright, if he had to answer that now, his act would surely fall apart again. “Just.. Sit on my bed or something, this won’t take long,” 

It didn’t take much for him to find an empty bag to stuff his clothes in, or as many as he could manage, along with other essentials. His heart hammered as he remembered he had left the other stack of photos here-- his father hadn’t found them right? 

Panic flushed through his system, hurrying him to dig through his books, and other things that had scattered on the floor. “Billy--?” He ignored him, until he finally found the little wooden box he had hidden them in. It didn’t seem tampered with, and his shoulders sagged with relief, he was at least spared that indignity. 

“The pictures,” He answered finally, taking the box along with the rest of his stuff, and deciding to take his camera too-- the old man would never come looking for it. Billy is double checking his room when he hears a truck door slam in front of his house. His heart drops into his stomach, looking over at his partner with wild, fearful eyes. It's the kind of look deer have when they finally smell a hunter down wind of them. 

“Hide!” Billy blurted out, grabbing the front of his shirt to shove him into the closet with his bag. “Please, just  _ please don’t come out. _ ” He practically begged him, holding his face as he desperately took in Stu’s face as if it was his last time seeing it. If Hank hurt Stu, he would have no choice but to end his life right there-- everything they had worked for would go down the drain.  _ Billy  _ was the only one allowed to put bruises on Stu’s skin, he didn’t care who else did it, he would have to deal with them  _ swiftly.  _ He knew deep down, that seeing Stu hurt would set him over the edge, he could not let that happen under any circumstances. Everything would go down the drain if they were caught now. 

“O-Okay, Billy,” Stu couldn’t help but comply, and gave him a helpless look. “I-- I promise I won’t,” It made him feel horrible, but he knew it had to be done. Stu wanted to stay next to him for the rest of his life, how could he leave Billy when he needed him the most? 

They shared a short kiss, and it felt like their last, that alone is enough to make Billy start to lose his nerve. But he has to do this alone. 

He closed the door slowly, letting out a slow sigh. He wondered if this is what it felt like before getting taken to the electric chair, or before being shot by a firing squad. Knowing exactly that you were about to pay with your life for your crimes, but the chance for repentance is long gone, and facing ultimate judgement regardless of guilt.

Footsteps come through the door, and he knows the man can see his bedroom light from there. It felt like his heart was beating in time with those heavy thuds up the stairs. Of course it was just his luck he would come home when he was here to get his clothes. Billy’s stomach dropped into his feet when his father appeared at the top of the stairs, and he looked more imposing than normal, just the sight of his dark eyes was enough to make him tremble. 

“Billy,” His name is a snarl on his lips, Billy shied away from the tone instantly, “Why the fuck are you here? Are you stupid?” He’s in the room before he can even manage a reply. A gasp left him as Hank yanked him up by his collar, glaring down his nose at his son. “I thought I made it obvious I didn’t want to see your pansy ass around here, boy,” His voice is low, and he knows Stu can still see him through the slats in the closet door, but there’s nothing he can do to tell him to look away, or to stop listening to the hate spilling out of the man. Nothing could be more humiliating than being degraded like this in front of the person he wanted most to impress. Giving his partner a front seat to his misery. 

“Just getting clothes, you won’t see me again. I thought you were out of town,” He kept his voice as level as he can manage, but it was a weak act. His father isn’t a perceptive man, yet there’s something that he didn’t like about the tone of his reply, because he glared with all the same malice. 

“I don’t care what you’re doing, I don’t want a damn fairy in my house,” 

Billy felt tiny compared to the man’s mass, they were about the same height by now, but he always slouched to seem a little shorter. A subconscious way of submitting, like they were a pack of wolves instead of a family. “Where are you staying? With your faggot boyfriend?” He spat. 

Something snapped in Billy’s mind, the wall that had been crumbling only an hour prior had gone back up in moments. His expression was still, betraying nothing of what was going on, there was nothing he could say that would help his case. “No,” Billy answered, his voice sounded tinny to himself, like it was at the end of a tunnel or something like that. He was disconnected once more, his body perfectly still despite his racing thoughts, terrified that this man would kill him when he was the most defenseless. 

“I was at Sidney’s.” It’s an easy lie, it’s not like Hank is going to follow up on the claim anyways. The man snorted, shoving Billy back on his ass and wiping his hands off on his shirt. The movement shocked him enough to remember where he was, and he looked up with wide eyes. He expected a punishment to come, but it never came— a small part of him thought he deserved it. 

“I’m going out. You better be fucking gone by the time I get back,” Hank grabbed him by his short hair, wretched him up, earning a pained gasp for his efforts. “Next time I see you, you’re dead. I don’t care if you’re my son or not,” 

Billy bit down on his lip, trying not to let on how much pain he actually was in. He could practically feel Stu glaring at them through the door, but he kept good on his promise. Just knowing that his lover was right by his side was somewhat comforting, even if it wasn’t enough to make him fearless. 

“Y-Yes sir,” He whispered. His eyes were downcast, even meeting the man’s gaze could be grounds for more brutality. His heart was pounding, screaming at him to run away and hide, every muscle was tense as he waited for him to finally strike him. 

“Worthless,” His voice was low, looking down at the blond with a sneer on his lips. As cruel as he was, he could have this little mercy— Billy would be out of his hair, he would finally be worry free. 

He dropped Billy to storm out of the house, slamming the door hard enough to knock something off the wall downstairs. The boy made a startled noise, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. He was still trembling— he had come so close to finally ending Billy, but by some stroke of luck he decided to have mercy. 

Stu practically fell out of the closet, crawling toward his partner with a concerned look adorning his features. 

“Billy, hey look at me, babe,” He murmured. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched hard enough to scare them both. Stu’s eyes widened, his hand slowly falling to his side, he took a seat next to him inside, close enough for his presence to be felt but not enough for him to feel crowded. 

“Deep breaths okay? With me,” He directed. 

Billy hadn’t even noticed he was hyperventilating until the other had mentioned his breathing. He nodded carefully, beginning to try and slow his breath at least. His entire body felt weak, and strung out, like he had just experienced the worst high of his life and was now paying for it.

It took a long while for his nerves to finally calm, thanks to Stu’s patient efforts. After enough time had passed, Billy felt brave enough to lean into him. 

“I want to go home,” He whispered. The tone of his voice broke Stu’s heart. His gaze was off in the distance, it felt like he had become unstuck again— his mind had drawn away far into itself, unable to cope with his surroundings. Stu nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder to carry it for him, his hand quickly finding the other’s— and for once, he’s not sure for whose benefit, Stu or himself. His thumb brushed along his knuckles, not wasting another second in that room, leading Billy away from this damn place like it was his life’s mission. And in some weird way, it truly was. 

They almost forgot their boards in the hurry, Stu remembered them at the last moment, and grabbed those for them too before Billy finally spoke up. 

“I can help,” Billy’s voice was hoarse, and he was startled at the sound of it, his eyes quickly looking away. He took his board without another word, letting silence fall between them. Stu’s mouth parted as if he wanted to speak, yet there was nothing he could say about what he had seen, nothing  _ could  _ be said at all. Stu trailed after him before finally catching up, keeping right behind his elbow to stay near him, just in case. It had been more horrifying for Stu to watch than any scary movie had  _ ever  _ been. He had never been more scared than watching Billy’s face when his father had come home— panic and terror-stricken features, like he was walking to the gallows. 

“I’m sorry,” Was all he could manage, as they slowed to a stop. It was just cold enough that Billy’s could see their breath, reminding him of just how weak they truly were. It felt like he had come tumbling down from the pedestal he had built up for himself in his mind— broken down by the relentless torment of his existence. 

“Don’t say that,” He warned, but couldn’t even manage the energy to mean it. He felt like he was teetering off the edge of a precipice, above a dark pit of his own imagination. Billy’s vision blurred, feeling the first tell tale drip on his cheeks. He was beyond humiliated, he was a God that bled, and his lover had seen it with his own eyes. 

“You don’t deserve that, Billy. I’m sorry I couldn’t… “ Stu’s own voice caught in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut to try and keep himself from crying too— he was sick of seeing Billy cry, it broke his heart every time, it was bound to affect him deeply, Billy’s fear in turn became his own, as well as his anxiety and hurt— it was impossible to tell between their emotions anymore. 

“Stop— D-Don’t,” Billy wouldn’t—  _ couldn’t  _ talk about it, some deeply ingrained behavior from a lifetime of hiding it from the world. He could ignore his emotions so long as it was never brought up, even the simple question of “ _ Are you okay?”  _ Would be enough to give him pause, and suddenly become aware of everything that had been eating him up. Billy didn’t want to admit he wasn’t okay, doing so would be admitting to weakness— admitting to being human.

“I’m sorry,” 

Their boards dropped against the pavement with a clatter, as Stu pulled him into a crushing hug— their heights weren’t that much different anymore, yet Stu had a way of making him feel tiny compared to him. The feeling was completely different than the feeling of being tiny only a few moments before. “It’s okay, you can stay with me as long as you want. You don’t ever have to go through that again I promise you Billy,” 

His voice was low and rushed, trying his best to stay calm so that he could support Billy when all he wanted to do was scream and cry about how unfair it all was. 

Billy sniffled against his shirt, likely ruining it but it didn’t seem to bother either of them. He was shaking with the leftover adrenaline his body had been pumping through his system, not unlike the rush he got from a hunt— For once he was feeling how his prey felt. 

“Y-You can’t promise me that,” He answered, his voice was almost too quiet for him to hear. 

“I can! Billy, please. I promise I will never let him hurt you again, on my life,” Stu swore, pulling away to find his knife where it had been hiding in his belt. Part of him wanted to go back and wait for Hank to come home so he could slit his throat while he slept— but he knew being here for Billy was far more important. 

Billy’s eyes were clear for a moment, watching the shiny edge of the blade in the dim moon light. The mere presence of the weapon was enough to bring him out of whatever haze he was in. “Stu, what are you—“ Knives always had a way of getting Billy’s full, undivided attention. 

Stu cut into his palm as it faced his lover, without a flinch at the pain that burned through his nerves. Blood dripped across his pale skin, and down into the grey sidewalk, the contrast of color felt technicolor to his frayed mind. “Stu?!” 

“ _ I fucking swear on my life, that I will never let anyone hurt you, Billy Loomis _ ,” 

He grasped Billy’s hand, smearing his blood across his skin as he held it to his thumping heart. Stu’s eyes were fever bright in the darkness, illuminated brilliantly by the stars and moon, he looked mortal, delicate— but oh so dedicated to him. 

The warmth of his blood brought him back to reality, let alone the fact it was  _ Stu’s  _ blood. Billy stared at him, utterly awestruck by the oath he had just given. How could anyone still care for a fallen and shattered idol? Only Stu could still see something worthwhile in him, something worth loving, and protecting. 

“Give me that,” Billy requested, sounding quite breathless. He held out his hand and took the knife, bringing it across the hand still stained with his lover’s blood. The kiss of steel was a strange relief from all the buzzing in his head, but he didn’t take too long to savor the feeling— grasping their hands together just as firmly, meeting Stu’s eyes for the first time since they had entered that hellhole. Their blood mixed together, touching something even more intimate than just sex, this was a pact, something far more sacred. 

“I swear we will stay together, even if it means the world hates us, and even if it kills me,”

His voice was hardly a whisper, knowing if he spoke any louder he would surely crack. Billy’s eyes were a dark chocolate in the night, even more alluring than they normally were. He looked more like himself than he had in days— that alone almost made Stu start weeping.

But he only smiled, pulling him into that same crushing hug, reassuring Billy that maybe, everything would work out in the end. 

The Machers only asked a few questions when they saw the two boys appear at the front door. It didn’t take a genius to see that Billy had been kicked out— Ms. Macher was gentle with him, mother’s intuition likely allowed her to tune into all the chaos in her own son, which extended to his friend. She had known Billy almost his whole life, and it was a small town, she knew exactly what was going on, but didn’t say a word. All she did was give him a small smile, and all the extra blankets she could spare. Ms. Macher was kind in a way that his own mother had never been, and even extended that generosity to Billy as if he were her own. 

The kindness was almost enough to crack his already fragile mental state, though thankfully he managed to hold it together. They didn’t have an extra room, so they agreed Billy could stay on the trundle bed under Stu’s bed. Only they knew they would just end up sleeping together like that had been all week. But what the Machers didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them. 

Ms. Macher offered to make them something to eat, despite the late hour, by the time he got settled in it was almost ten at night. He politely declined, but thanked her regardless. He could see clearly where Stu had gotten his own warm-heartedness. 

The house was silent again, Billy wasted no time slipping into his lover’s bed. He was utterly exhausted, he felt like he could sleep for a few days, and then maybe sleep a few more. Stu returned with water for him and joined him, his arms wrapping around his lithe waist. 

“How are you feeling?” 

It was the first time Stu had even managed to ask without being cut off. Billy chewed on his lip and only gave him a shrug. He felt better sure, though it was only due to the numbness that had consumed him along with his exhaustion. “Better I think,” 

At least now he wasn’t fearing for his life. That was better, right? 

Stu kissed him tenderly, his lips were only a suggestion against his own. His eyes were closed, trying to focus on the feeling of warmth against his body, on anything but what had happened. Their kisses grew more passionate, and time slipped by without protest, he didn’t know how long they stayed like that, just enjoying the feeling of being together. 

“Can I make you feel better?” Stu murmured. His face was pale in the moonlight, promising only sweet relief and more adoration. His hands drifted down to Billy’s backside, and down his thighs, admiring every inch of him as he waited for an answer. 

“I-I don’t know, Stu. I’m tired,” He tried as the other boy rolled on top of him, pressing loving kisses down the exposed line of his neck. 

“I don’t want anything, I just want to make you feel good. Okay?” 

There was nothing deceitful in his words or his kisses, Stu’s only concern was making him feel as loved and safe as he could possibly manage. His fingers were dancing along the top of Billy’s shorts, still waiting for confirmation. 

“Okay..” He answered quietly, giving a small nod. Stu grinned up at him, pulling off his shorts and tossing them somewhere in his piles of dirty clothes. They were his to begin with anyway, the sight of Billy in his clothes had been driving him crazy all week if he was honest, but it wasn’t about that right now, this was about making him feel good. 

Kisses trailed down his chest, adoring every inch that was available to him, on his pale thighs, and down his gorgeous legs— it was really a shame Billy didn’t let him admire them more often. It was a slow process, but neither of them minded too much. By the time he was through just kissing, the blond was shivering against the bed, his cock already twitching in his boxers. 

Stu leaned in to lick across the bulge in the fabric, he could smell his musk already, and taste the salt of his skin on his lips. He felt half drunk by the time the fabric was wet from him sucking on it, Billy whining weakly for him to get on with it already. 

He had to admit, Stu did have a certain talent for making his mind go blank. Something he would always appreciate about his company.

The boxers were tossed away as well, finally exposing his cock to the open air. Precome was beading at the tip from so much foreplay, and flushed a dark needy pink— Stu had never seen a more delicious sight. Billy looked vulnerable, and angelic— divine creature shackled and hurt by mortal hands. It was his job to remedy all the damage done by man, and pray for his forgiveness. He pushed Billy’s thighs apart, licking his lips at the boy in front of him, trying to decide how to best make him forget. 

“You’re beautiful,” He didn’t desire an answer nor did he expect one, Billy was beyond words at this point. He was writhing against the sheets, flushed down to his chest, and pert nipples alert in the chill air. His eyes were squeezed shut, unable to bring himself to look at that honest expression on the taller’s face. His stomach lurched at the compliment, giving a low noise of protest but nothing more. 

Stu took him into his mouth without another word, suckling sweetly on the tip like it would give him ambrosia. His mouth left open kisses on his wet skin, tracing up and down his cock with absolute worship. He trailed down to where that little pink hole was waiting for him, it took an enormous amount of self control to stay focused on his task, lavving his tongue over that delicious space behind Billy’s balls, savoring the musk that filled his senses, and the taste of his sweat. 

Billy’s hands were in his hair, trying desperately to pull him closer, as little pleading whines left his lips. Stu had never been more bewitched by him, the way his thighs squeezed around his head, his hips twitching with every roll of his tongue against sensitive skin. 

“Stu—!” He gasped, letting out a strangled little moan, obviously not wanting to alert Stu’s parents. Billy was almost boneless under his meticulous mouth, begging under his breath to his lover as he was focused narrow mindedly on the pleasure he was receiving. Stu kissed his cock like he was kissing his lips instead, nuzzling his nose against his straining erection and only the barest taste of his tongue. 

“Why are you teasing me?” He snapped, his nose scrunching up as his face flushed. Stu chuckled as his hands trailed up his thighs, cherishing him as if he was something worth loving. “I’m just taking my time. Making sure you relax,” His voice purred, and Stu’s lip quirked up in a smug grin. 

Stu stuck out his tongue at him, knowing full well the other would only be imagining how his cock was going to feel between his plush lips. Not one to disappoint, he parted his lips to allow Billy’s cock past them, his tongue swirling and licking every inch it could reach. Spit dripped down his shaft, and down Stu’s chin, eagerly bobbing his head with his eyes focused on the fallen idol above him. 

Billy was biting down on his lip to keep himself from crying out, his noises were muffled desperately behind his hand. Warmth coiled in the base of his gut, flooding his senses all the way down to his toes. There was nothing in his mind but the hot pleasure around his dick. 

He sobbed as he felt the head hit the back of Stu’s throat, his toes curling behind the other’s head. (His lack of gag reflex was both a blessing and the worse kind of curse) His mouth made the most sinful noises, Stu had the most talented mouth, he could render any man speechless in mere moments. 

One of Stu’s hands had trailed up for him to press against that space behind his balls again. He prodded around for a moment before it found whatever he was looking for, rubbing a thumb roughly over a patch of skin that made him see stars. “Fuck! Stu, Stu please— I wanna come so bad,” Billy blurted through his fingers, breathing heavily as he tried to hold back. His voice was music to Stu’s ears, so desperate and wanton, wavering in his passion. 

Stu pulled his head back with a wet pop, licking his lips like he had just caught his prey. The loss of the wet heat around his cock drew a groan from him, glaring at Stu for teasing him again. He opened his mouth to scold him, yet a low moan came out instead as a hand replaced it. 

Stu’s next to him now, his lips pressing against the shell of his ear as his hand jerks him off— slick with the saliva that still drips down his chin. “Such a good boy. That’s it, come for me,” His voice rumbled in his ear, sending a shiver down Billy’s spine. The words filled his veins with a familiar warmth, curling into him for more of his reassurance.The blond clutched at his lover, hands unsteady against his broad chest— this was the only place he felt truly safe. 

His hand worked him the way Stu knew he liked, driving every thought out of his head that didn’t have to do with Stu, Stu  _ Stu—  _

Billy cried out as his orgasm rocked through him, his noises silenced by the other’s mouth, whispering praises, and words of love as he whited out. The world around him blurred, overwhelmed by the shock that had gone through him, his muscles tensing before falling slack. The body next to him disappeared for a moment to clean his hand, returning before Billy could protest his absence. 

“So good for me, baby. I love you so much. Do you feel better now?” Stu murmured against his temple, stroking a finger down his cheek. Billy mumbled something incoherent as his body relaxed in post orgasm bliss. Every sign of stress seemed erased from Billy’s features, that was enough of a victory for Stu. This close he could see how beautiful his eyes were, a dark forest green that one could get lost in, his iris was ringed by a thin line of gold that made them even more stunning. He was back in that dreamy headspace, but pleasantly aware of his still tingling body, that much was obvious by the look on his face. Stu was thankful he had managed to fall in love with someone so beautiful. 

“I love you,” Billy answered. He closed the space between their lips in a tender kiss, just a simple peck, much carrying much more weight than that. Stu smiled, cupping his face to adore him a moment longer before he was satisfied. If Stu could be grateful for anything, it was that these circumstances had given him a chance to sleep in the same bed as the boy he loved. 

“Get some sleep okay? You need the rest,” 

Stu pulled the blankets over them, his arm resting around his waist to keep it close. It was a constant reassurance that he was at Billy’s side as he had promised. Their words of love held more meaning now, it was a reminder of the promise they had made to each other in blood. Billy could still feel his hand stinging from the cut, but it was only a dull ache now— a sweet taste of pain to go with his declaration. 

Billy huffed through his nose, thoroughly worn out enough to get a good rest for once. His mind was pleasantly blank, seeking only to press as close to Stu as he could, their legs tangled together and his head tucked under his chin. His eyes couldn’t stay open any longer, submitting himself completely to the peacefulness of slumber. Billy’s breath was heavy and slow, like a sleeping tiger, still very dangerous but content for the time being. 

The events of the day still swirled in the back of Stu’s mind, still swept up in the fear that had gone through them, and then the absolute  _ frustration  _ at all of it. But they were still here, hearts beating and very alive. Feeling Billy’s warmth in his arms settled any anxiety he still felt lingering, he was here now, and they were safe. He could still feel the sting on the palm of his hand, and Stu smiled to himself, infatuated and dedicated so intimately, it was their little secret to keep with the rest of them— this was the red string that bound them. A cut on their hands, and a promise to each other. (It was kind of romantic really…) 

He had sworn himself to his idol, the object of his adoration, his God— Every cell in his body was willing to die to keep Billy safe, and happy, that was the least he could do for everything Billy did for him. Stu’s version of hell would be seeing that terrified face of his on loop, still trapped in that damn closet, he couldn’t  _ do anything.  _ Stu didn’t care how many people he had to kill if it meant seeing that beautiful, manic smile even once more. Before today, Billy had only ever seemed undefeatable, and divine— he could do no wrong in Stu’s eyes, yet his God knew suffering, and fear— didn’t that make him man? A true God could never suffer, he would never bleed like he had seen Billy bleed. 

There was little that he  _ wouldn’t  _ do for Billy. Maybe it was because he loved him, or because they were friends since elementary— but it was Sin that bound them together so tightly. They had done so many awful things together, they would likely be jailed for the rest of their lives if anyone found out about what they did only a few months prior. Separation would be the final nail, poised ever so delicately over their cold hearts. They were monsters _ ,  _ as much as they played human, deep down he knew that Billy was unaffected by sentimentality. There was still a difference between the two of them, and Billy was far greater than he, it was only natural for a divine being to be unrestricted by something so mortal as morals. If it meant saving himself in the moment, he would give Stu up, no matter how much he could claim that he loved Stu. He might come to regret it, but he could never feel true guilt. There was some part of his soul that was missing, either borne without it, or it was broken away by a cruel life. A line was drawn between him, and the rest of the world, Billy was the center of the universe in his mind, and wasted no time with useless attachments. 

Stu had been willingly bewitched by him, charmed by his sideways smiles and beautiful brutality. He had always been violent, and meeting Billy had only made it grow like ivy across his heart. Stu still  _ felt  _ for other people, even if it was just contempt, or anger, it was  _ true emotion. _ Unlike his counterpart, who merely imitated emotion and expression to manipulate those around him. 

Despite all of it, there was something in Billy’s being that perhaps did have the ability to truly care for another being. Stu was the only person that would ever come close to crossing the line in the dirt he had drawn in his mind. 

If Billy could ever feel something close to love, he would only ever get as close as simply  _ caring.  _ And one couldn’t deny that the boy did care for Stu. It was a nice thought, having Stu with him to the end of the line— they would go out together, it was written in their fate, or at least that sounded romantic. 

This was just a minor hitch in the grand scheme of things, they were just biding their time. Planning takes patience, and predators have nothing but patience. Justice would come for their enemies soon enough, and Billy would be it’s earnest executioner. 

**Author's Note:**

> We’re almost back to the fun parts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) This is how I’m coping with my life right now, so not very well. Boys don’t want marriage they want a boy to make a blood pact to them  
> Sorry this took so long, it ended up way longer than I thought. There’s a lot to get through so they can get back to killing. I was almost halfway through writing and realized THERE WAS NO PORN.. a tragedy..  
> Yes the title is the song from scream 4. It just fit so perfectly .. 
> 
> Thank you for reading !! I’ll see you next time.... or not. Hahaha


End file.
